O Aniversário de Tenten!
by D. Sue
Summary: Era pra ter sido apenas outro aniversário; se não tivesse sido o seu melhor Summary ruinzinha... ONESHOT NejiTen


Minha 1ª NejiTen... Espero q gostem...

* * *

Obs:

(N/A: observação ou explicação de alguma palavra ou expressão)

- fala

"pensamento"

_ênfase em alguma(s) palavra(s). _

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Mas sonhar nunca é d+ xD

* * *

Ela acordou com os raios de sol invadindo o seu quarto pela janela. Virou-se para o relógio: ainda eram 06h15min da manhã. Como era de costume, tomou um banho,aprontou-se e saiu pra treinar. Sabia que logo chegariam Gai-sensei, Lee e Neji  
para cumprimentá-la. Também sabia que imediatamente a levariam para almoçar no yakiniko* (N/A: espécie de churrascaria no Japão); que Gai e Lee cantariam, dançariam e contariam piadas e que, no final, Neji insistiria em pagar a conta.

Impossível? Mas era assim fazia uns três anos.

Porém ela nem imaginava o que estava pra acontecer...

* * *

Já estava treinando sozinha há quase uma hora e estranhava não ter aparecido ninguém ainda. Eram 7h30min da manhã e Lee já devia estar lá, fazendo sua corrida matinal e suas flexões. Neji também estava atrasado, pois naquela hora devia estar  
usando seu kaiten contra seus ataques.

Um pouco desanimada, mas ainda esperançosa, continuou praticando com arco e flecha, quando um toque em seu ombro a fez quase errar o alvo.

- Anda muito descuidada – provocou-lhe.

- Neji, você me assustou, seu baka! – disse, antes de soltar o arco, lhe dar um belo sorriso e um abraço; liberdade que só ela tinha.

O gênio não soube o que fazer. Simplesmente deixou-se abraçar por ela e nada disse.

Ela logo se soltou, já que ele não estava correspondendo ao abraço. "Esse Neji..."

Ainda assim, olhou ansiosa pra ouvir qualquer comentário típico do dia. Em vão. O garoto apenas a fitava, calado como sempre, até que:

- Hã... Neji quer treinar? – perguntou meio decepcionada. "Ele esqueceu..."

- Iie – respondeu pausadamente. - Tenten. – começou, dando um suspiro. – Eu preciso de um favor – disse displiscentemente. - E depois eu quero conversar.

A garota estranhou de cara o amigo. "Hyuuga Neji me pedindo um favor?", se perguntou atordoada.

- Tenten? – o garoto perguntou.

- H-hai... – respondeu, antes que lhe causasse a impressão errada. – É claro que eu lhe ajudo... – respondeu , sorrindo. – Quer dizer... Você sabe que pode contar comigo! – disse, dando-lhe um soco fraco no ombro, de brincadeira.

- Hum... – resmungou, pegando os pertences da kunoichi, o que ela estranhou ainda mais, e saindo do campo de treinamento.

* * *

Ambos seguiram a estradinha que levava pra longe da vila e, algumas horas depois,às 11h50min, chegaram num lugar deserto, à beira de um rio, onde ele parou.

"O que será que deu nele? Está tão estranho...", foi o que ela pensou, quando Neji se virou lentamente pra ela. "Masaka...", chegou a uma conclusão que nada lhe agradou.

Antes mesmo de o rapaz dizer qualquer coisa, ela perguntou:

- Quem é você e o que quer comigo?! – pegando algumas shurikens no bolso de trás.

- Tenten, o que deu em você? – perguntou incrédulo o rapaz à sua frente.

Sem responder, atacou suas shurikens rapidamente e fez o gênio usar seu kaiten.

– Neji? – perguntou em seguida, percebendo que era mesmo o seu amigo, quando já estava com uma kunai na mão.

- Tenten, você enlouqueceu? – perguntou-lhe, se aproximando dela.

Ela corou por causa da proximidade entre ambos; abaixou um pouco a cabeça e disse:

- Desculpa... Eu pensei que fosse alguém usando henge, sabe...

- O que a fez pensar nesse absurdo? – perguntou ríspido.

- Eu... Ah... Nada não! – disse envergonhada "Como eu pude ser tão baka?!"

- Tenten, você deve ter pelo menos um motivo razoável. – disse, parecendo um pai rígido passando sermão numa filha inconseqüente – Então? Vai me dizer?

Ela levantou o rosto para encarar o amigo. Sentindo o seu olhar intenso e lembrando-se do Byakugan, realmente não soube se seria pior contar ou não. Virando a cabeça pra outro lado, começou:

- Achei estranho todo o seu mistério, a sua gentileza e esse lugar. – Olhou pra ele, que ficou meio desconcertado. – Agora _eu_ quero saber: o que ta acontecendo, hein?

O rapaz, contudo, pareceu não dar importância à curiosidade da kunoichi e apenas caminhou pra perto do rio, onde parou pensativo.

Tenten ficou rubra de tão nervosa:

- Neji, seu baka! – exclamou se aproximando dele. – Como consegue ser tão estúpido com uma amiga que só veio até aqui pra te ajudar? Por que ao menos uma única vez não pode ser legal e responder a uma pergunta minha?

- Tenten, fique quieta – disse por fim.

A garota então parou fronte a ele e desceu-lhe uma tapa no rosto. Ele, que nunca esperaria uma atitude daquelas, ainda mais vindo de Tenten, olhou surpreso e nervoso pra ela.

- Gostou? É isso que você faz sempre que deixa de me responder, sempre que me ignora ou que simplesmente me manda calar a boca! – ela olhou pro amigo e, com olhos marejados de raiva, continuou. – Desculpe Neji, mas o seu ego ta demais até pra mim. Peça ajuda a ele – disse ríspida e saiu emburrada.

Neji olhou com certo desânimo em direção aonde a sua amiga desaparecia. Queria evitar qualquer confusão e isso incluía discussões.

- Desculpe; Tenten... - disse pro nada, e olhou para o chão novamente. Havia uma coisa que tinha de ser feita.

* * *

Estava sentada em cima de um galho fazia meia hora, abraçando os joelhos e com um olhar distante. Mesmo sendo horário de almoço, estava sem um pingo de fome. Ela só conseguia pensar na briga. "Será que fui muito rude com ele?", se perguntava. "Iie... Ele mereceu", tentou pensar. Mas não conseguia ficar brava com alguém por muito tempo,  
especialmente quando se tratava _dele_. "Baka! Só você pra ser tão mole assim...", repreendeu-se.

Logo sentiu uma presença perto de si. Levantou-se e sacou algumas shurikens, observando os lados e se preparando pra atacar. Quando finalmente atirou as armas, desceu pra ver quem era o alvo.

- Neji! – abaixou-se para vê-lo. – Gomen! É que...

- Tenten, você não tem jeito... – o rapaz esboçou um sorriso discreto; que só dava a ela.

- Hum... Acho que não foi tão ruim te acertar! – disse, levantando-se e virando pro lado; emburrada.

O gênio então se levantou.

- Às vezes você é muito infantil. - provocou; estendendo-lhe o braço direito, com uma Tachi* embainhada.(N/A: um dos maiores tipos de katana; antigamente era usada por samurais)

- Que é isso? – perguntou curiosa, ignorando o comentário; pegando a arma e desembainhando-a. – Nossa! É linda! – disse, os olhos castanhos brilhando ao percorrer os dedos pela lâmina prateada da grande katana. Foi então, que viu desenhada no colarinho da mesma, o símbolo que conhecia tão bem. – É sua? – perguntou admirada.

- Foi do meu pai. – respondeu displiscente. – Agora é sua.

- Nani? – perguntou assustada. – Iie! Eu não posso aceitar, eu...

- Tenten... – interrompeu-lhe calmamente. – Uma arma só tem valor quando há alguém para usá-la, e não vejo ninguém melhor que você pra manejar essa.

Tenten corou com o comentário. Estava muito feliz por ter ganhado um presente tão valioso, que além de tudo era de valor sentimental para o amigo. Aquilo queria dizer que ele realmente a considerava de alguma forma.

Abraçou-lhe novamente com a mesma felicidade e, quando finalmente o soltou, disse-lhe sorrindo.

- Arigatou, Neji.

* * *

Só quando os dois tomaram caminho de volta à Konoha que ela percebeu.

- Neji, por que você queria a minha ajuda?

- Na verdade, não queria. – respondeu frio.

- Então por que me chamou?!

- Queria que me acompanhasse.

A chuunin corou novamente. "O que você quer afinal?" perguntou-se. Não sabia o porquê, mas o jounin ao seu lado estava batendo o recorde em deixá-la sem jeito. Porém seu acanhamento durou pouco:

- Eu gastei muito chacra, e queria ter a garantia de que voltaria à Konoha no mesmo dia.

- Ah. – respondeu sem graça. – Mas por que gastou tanto chacra? – não pôde conter a curiosidade.

- Gastei chacra pra achar a arma e pra soltá-la.

- Como assim?

- Antes de o meu pai falecer, ele me mostrou alguns presentes que havia ganhado em missões, e essa arma foi um presente do Daimyou*(N/A: sr. feudal).

- Neji, você...

- Quando fiquei sabendo de sua morte, peguei o presente que julgava ser o mais valioso e o escondi para que o clã não o confiscasse. – contou indiferente, cortando-a. – Mas pra isso usei uma técnica que aprisionou a arma no solo; e fiquei sem chacra por uns três dias.

A aniversariante olhou boquiaberta do presente para o amigo. O relato provava o quanto ele era genioso desde pequeno, o quanto dava valor para a Tachi, e o quanto era revoltado com seu clã quando mais novo.

- Mas Neji...

- Nani?

- Nada não. - "Ele veio até aqui arriscar a própria vida pra me dar a tachi e eu o deixei sozinho?" pensou; com um pouco de remorso. - Desculpe.

Ele; percebendo perturbação da morena; foi direto.

- Tenten; pare com isso. Eu não morri.

Ela sorriu com o comentário. A última pessoa que ela imaginaria morta era Neji; já que nem ao menos suportaria a idéia. E no fundo; ela sabia que ele não precisava tanto assim de ajuda.

- Tudo bem então; gênio... - disse mais tranqüila; só pra ver se deixava o Hyuuga encabulado; o que deu certo. - Porque se você morresse; eu juro que te mataria de novo.

- Você é louca. - disse mais descontraído. Era incrível como Tenten era a única que o fazia rir mesmo falando idiotices.

- E sobre o que quer conversar? - perguntou; lembrando-se do que ele havia dito.

- Quando chegarmos a Konoha conversaremos. - disse meio inquieto.

* * *

Ambos mantiveram silêncio durante o resto da viagem, e quando era exatamente 17h30min,  
chegaram a Konoha.

– Bom to morrendo de fome... Vamos pro Ichiraku; e lá a gente conversa. – sugeriu; feliz da vida por ter passado o dia com o jounin e ainda ter ganhado um presente valiosíssimo. "Às vezes você é tão imprevisível... Isso me faz te amar ainda mais; sr. Hyuuga..." pensava distraída, quando foi desperta pelo timbre grave do Hyuuga:

- Tenten, antes você poderia passar em casa comigo? - disse meio sem jeito.

- Hã? – perguntou mais para si do que para ele.

- Algum problema? - perguntou tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

- Iie. – passaria mais um tempo com Neji, e seria a pedido do próprio, o que a deixou ainda mais feliz. Mas ainda assim algo a incomodava: - Por que diabos Hyuuga Neji ta tão diferente hoje?

- Você já vai saber. - o gênio se divertiu com a confusão nos olhos chocolate de Tenten; e foi  
assim que seguiram rumo a bouke dos Hyuuga.

* * *

No meio do caminho, o jounin parou e olhou novamente para os olhos chocolate.

- Tenten, podemos conversar aqui?

- Hai – respondeu curiosa, olhando para o par de pérolas, que estava de um jeito que ela nunca havia visto; o que estava lhe preocupando.

O rapaz então, meio receoso, começou a sussurrar num tom quase inaldível.

- Tenten, eu queria que você soubesse...

- O quê? - perguntou curiosa. "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa grave?" e o seu desespero inquietou mais ainda o gênio; que se sentia cada vez mais idiota com aquela situação.

- Bom... - tentou continuar.

- Neji, pode falar depois. – interrompeu-lhe Tenten, que havia entendido o receio do rapaz e não queria que ele se esforçasse. – Vamos? – convidou-o, puxando-lhe pela mão e indo em direção a bouke. "Por que você ta tão estranho hoje?"

* * *

Chegando ao local, a Mitsashi percebeu que todas as luzes estavam apagadas, mesmo sendo 6h00. "já anoiteceu... Por que as luzes não estão acesas?"

- Aconteceu alguma... – mas não pôde terminar a frase. Apenas viu as luzes serem acesas, e num segundo, todos os seus amigos gritarem:

- Tanjôbi Omedetou!

Seus olhos brilharam ao ver todo mundo cantando parabéns e Lee segurando um bolo enorme de... Adivinha: chocolate!

Todos foram em sua direção, abraçaram-na e a cumprimentaram, e Hinata timidamente a levou até um canto que estava cheio de presentes com os mais diversos embrulhos.

- Arigatou, minna! – disse, em seguida dando o seu maior sorriso. "Então, era por isso que você tava tão mudado..." concluiu, olhando para Neji, que apenas sorriu discretamente. Pôs a Tachi no meio dos outros presentes; com certeza tinha sido seu melhor presente; e foi com Hinata até a roda de amigos; até que o pessoal começou a se dispersar atrás de comida e ela saiu atrás de Neji pra continuar com o assunto inacabado.

Como toda boa festa, teve comes, bebes, muita bagunça, barulho e músicas. Naruto comia tudo o que via na frente com seus kage bunshins, enquanto Gai tentava impedir seu aluno favorito de beber uma dose cavalar de sakê. Ino dançava animada e era reparada tanto por Sai quanto por Shikamaru, que reclamava de alguma coisa. Já Sakura olhava atenta para o casal que conversava distante de todo mundo.

- Então, Neji... Quer falar agora? – perguntou Tenten, ainda disposta a adiar a misteriosa  
conversa que deixava o ponderado Hyuuga tão confuso.

- Tenten, eu... – começou a dizer, mas o barulho das conversas atrapalhava.

- Pode falar depois; se quiser. - interrompeu; preocupada. - É grave?

- Não... Tenten; deixe-me terminar...

- Então fala mais alto. – pediu a garota chegando um pouco mais perto e deixando o gênio mais inquieto  
e rubro.

- Tenten, eu... – começou num tom mais alto, mas Lee e Gai haviam começado a cantar e junto com  
eles, Uzumaki fazia coro.

- Nani? – chegou mais perto, ficando a um palmo de distância do rapaz.

- Tenten... – chegou o refrão da música, que era a parte mais escandalosa, o que definitivamente  
irritou-lhe.

- Neji, eu acho melhor nós...

- DROGA! – exclamou, assustando a garota e algumas pessoas que estavam ali perto.

O gênio, pela primeira vez agindo por ímpeto, pôs a mão no rosto da kunoichi e colou seus lábios nos dela; surpreendendo a ela mesma e a todos, até mesmo aos três cantores, que ficaram pasmos com a cena.

O beijo foi doce e curto, mas intenso o suficiente pra que Neji demonstrasse tudo o que sentia por Tenten. Quando se soltaram, finalmente perceberam os olhares curiosos, e coraram. Pra piorar, Gai, que estava com o microfone, parabenizou o casal e pediu uma salva de palmas, que veio de todos - até mesmo de seu tio.

Se passaram vergonha durante o resto da festa? Passaram! Mas sabiam que tinham um ao outro e ambos não eram de ligar muito para impressões...

* * *

Ao fim da festa, Neji acompanhou Tenten até a sua casa. Chegando ao local, ele se aproximou dela, a abraçou e disse:

- Tanjôbi Omedetou, Tenten.

Ela, com os olhos marejados de felicidade, disse:

- Arigatou, Neji. Esse foi o meu melhor aniversário.

* * *

OWARI

Agradeço o apoio de todas as pessoas q leram "Um motivo pra voltar" e "A longa espera"; principalmente à minha beta e às pessoas q me mandaram reviews... Vcs estão no meu coração...

Por Favor Mandem reviews (ñ dói...) criticando; sugerindo; elogiando... n.n

Minna; não sei se ficou bom e o julgamento é todo seu...

Sou amadora aki; essa é a 1ª fic q postei sem incomodar a minha beta (T.T shishou; gomen...); e tbm a minha 1ª NejiTen...

Bom; axo q já flei td e 1 pouco +...

Dômo Arigatou a todas as pessoas q acompanharam a fic até aki

kissus; ja nee


End file.
